The Neighbors' Toy 2: Nick Wilde Edition
by Noxious Photon
Summary: Judy Had become closer to Pronk and Bucky in more ways then one, but it seems like her partner, Nick, doesn't believe her. Feeling frustrated by Nick's lack of acceptance, Judy decides to pull an innocent prank on Nick; a prank, that leads into something a bit less innocent. (Unofficial sequel to Weavers comic strip, The Neighbors' Toy)


The car was filled with silence as Judy and Nick were on their usual patrol that day. It was still light out and the city was, for the most part, fairly quiet today. No criminals, no fights, not even a parking ticket to hand out. Judy looked over at her partner Nick in the passenger seat; he was wearing his usual sunglasses and sipping on a cup of coffee from Snarlbucks.

Judy bite her lower lip as she contemplated saying what was on her mind. Eventually giving into her thoughts, Judy started to speak up.

"…So you know Nick I uh, I finally got some action last week..."

Nick boredly looked out the window "A-huh."

Judy's face contorted in irritation. "Aaanndd by action I mean, you know, sex."

"Sure you did..." Nick casually took a sip of his coffee.

Judy only became angrier in response. "And it wasn't just one mammal either, it was with two! And we did it the whole night through, and even more times the next day!"

Nick leaned back in his seat and put his feet up. "Whatever you say, Carrots."

Judy suddenly floored her foot against the brake at a stop light, causing Nick to slightly jolt back and spill a little of his coffee.

"I'm telling you the truth!" Judy shouted out as Nick tried brushing off some of the coffee on his outfit.

"Now look what you did, you spilled it everywhere! I had just gotten that coffee too..."

Judy curled up her paws on the driving wheel in frustration. "Ngggh I don't care about you're coffee! I can't believe you think I'm actually lying!"

Nick put down his half emptied coffee cup and took off his sunglasses as he gave Judy a neutral expression. "Look fluff, last time we talked about this, you came up with some lame excuse of a made up boyfriend back in bunny burrow and got upset once I poked all the holes in your story. And now, in some desperate attempt to act as if you aren't some awkward bunny virgin, or at least close enough to one, you're randomly telling me about two guys you supposedly did it with last week, without any context. So don't act so surprised that I'm a little skeptical of your claim to a threesome here."

"But, it really did happen this time!" Judy said in a desperate tone, Nick only chuckling in response as he put back on his sunglasses. "Well in that case, I'm sure you'll have no problem introducing me to them right? I'd sure love to see these supposed animals you know after all, that is, if you even have any friends that aren't ZPD officers."

Judy had to stop herself from clawing into the driver's seat in frustration at the cocky attitude Nick continued to have with her. Even after telling the truth, this damn fox still didn't want to listen. But before she could shout out something else as Nick… a strange Idea came into her head. An idea that would both, prove Nick wrong, and give the rabbit a satisfied feeling of revenge.

Judy gave Nick a irritated smile. "Alright fine then… tonight, come over to my apartment, and I'll introduce you."

Nick cocked an eyebrow over at Judy. "Oh, is that so? You do know that two body pillows won't count as-"

"Their real, Nick. And, if meeting them yourself is what it takes you prove you wrong, then so be it!"

Nick crossed his arms as a wide grin appeared on his face. "Fine then officer Hopps, I'll see for myself if it's legit or if this is just some kind of elaborate hustle. But don't think you can pull wool over this fox's eyes for long."

Judy rolled her eyes and put her attention back to the road. "We'll see about that..."

* * *

Nick looked around the hallway as he attempted to get a bearing on where he was. He walked up toward Judy's door before looking at his phone to confirm the room number. Judy had always come to Nick's place whenever they hung out, and he was starting to understand why; he couldn't believe she still lived in this shabby apartment.

Nick knocked at the door and after only a few seconds saw Judy opening it from behind, much more casually dressed now. "Hey Nick, you made it! Come on in."

Nick smiled in return and stuffed his paws in his pocket as he walked inside the apartment. "There isn't much too exactly come into here fluff, I can't believe you still live in a place like this."

Judy closed the door behind them as she walked back over to the bed, sitting down at the edge. "Yeah well, I'm not really here very often anyways, and you know rent is cheap."

However Nick didn't respond right away. Instead, he crossed his arms and stared at Judy for few more seconds, before speaking up. "So, you gonna introduce me to your two love birds? Or mammals, I suppose."

"Well of course!" Judy replied without hesitation. "You see, they actually live here in the apartments as well, that's how I got to know them. I just wanted to show you a little of my room before we went and visited them! I mean, well, not that there's much to see but-"

Suddenly a knock against the door was heard. Nick looked over at Judy who immediately got up from the bed and went over to the door.

"Hey It's us, Pronk and Bucky!"

Pronk said from behind the door as Judy happily opened it up for them; the fox and rabbit now being greeted by two very tall, smiling bovidae. "Oh hey guys, we were just going to visit you actually!"

Pronk and Bucky looked at each other confused for a moment, before looking back at Judy. "That's funny, because we were actually going to invite you back to our home!"

Bucky replied before Pronk looked over at him. "Dude it's an apartment, not a house." Bucky looked back at him with squinted eyes before replying. "I said home not house, a home can refer to either or.."

"Yeah but saying home implies we don't live in a shitty apartment complex, just say apartment."

"Oh who cares, I was just-"

"Uhm guys!" Judy shouted, interrupting the two before their argument could go anywhere else. The two looked at Judy in slight surprise as they caught themselves.

"Oh sorry about that... Uhm, who's the fox back there?" Pronk replied while pointing in the general direction of Nick.

"Oh right I should introduce you! Nick, this is Pronk and Bucky, the guys I told you about..." Judy said ending her sentence with smugness. The two immediately walked in and reached their hands out to the still surprised fox.

"I'm Pronk." The one on Nick's left said as he shook his hand.

"And I'm Bucky." The one to his right said as he also shook his hand.

"Wow... you guys are, certainly taller than I expected. Though uh, Carrots never told me you're species exactly."

"Well, it's mainly in the neck I think." Pronk said as Bucky started talking after him.

"Though even without it we're pretty big I guess, maybe me more so then Pronk."

Pronk looked over at Bucky examining him for a second. "Wait, were you a few inches shorter or taller than me..."

Bucky scratched his head. "Uh shit dude I can't remember, I think I was like, wearing slippers on my feet when we did that though."

"What the heck was the point in measuring then, how did you not notice you had slippers on.."

"Hey you know how comfy those things get, after a while you just forget your even wearing them."

" _So_ about going over to your place?" Judy said as she popped her head up lightly between the two. Pronk and Bucky stared down at her for a second before they both simultaneously had a small realization.

"Ohh yeah, right! You guys should like, come on over." Bucky suddenly exclaimed as Pronk talked afterward.

"Yeah we got some pretty sweet booze at the very least; I think you guys will like it."

Judy looked over at Nick with a satisfying grin, putting both her paws on her hips. "Well Nick?"

Nick gave Judy an annoyed glare for a moment before responding. "Very well then Carrots, let's go see what you're two... Friends here, have to offer."

Without much hesitation afterward Nick and Judy followed the two bovidae over to their apartment which, to Nick's surprise, took only about 10 seconds.

"Here we are." Pronk said opening the door as Nick blinked in confusion, looking back at both apartment doors for a second.

"Wait you guys and Hopps… literally live right next to each other?"

Bucky started to respond with a smile on as he walked in with Pronk. "Well of course, we learned quite a bit about each other through the wa- oof!"

Bucky suddenly spitted out as Pronk elbowed him right in the chest. "Throouuggh being so close to one another! We saw each other uh, walk down the same hallway a lot, heh." Pronk said with a tinge of nervousness as the two had a small momentary glare of anger at one another.

Nick not understanding their reaction simply brushed it off and looked around the place as him and Judy walked in. "Wow even for two people this place is still pretty cramped, surprised you guys can fit in here so well."

Judy responded to Nick. "Well you'd be surprised what you can fit when... you... wait a second…" Judy suddenly hurriedly put her paws all over her clothes seeming to reach for something. "My phone… what time is it!?"

Everyone's gaze turned toward the rabbit as she panicked. Pronk pulled out his phone and looked at the time. "Uh, it's about 9:30."

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers! M-My phone is back in my apartment! I've been holding off calling my parents, and I told them I'd call right away later today, and I-I'll be right back!" Judy shouted before bolting out of the door and closing it behind her, leaving Nick with Pronk and Bucky as the two looked over at the fox.

Nick in turn crossed his arms and put on a somewhat neutral expression, now was as good of a time as any to try and figure out if his bunny was telling the truth.

"So you know... Judy told me you guys did something together recently. And, that this something was perhaps of a, sexual nature?" Nick inquired as the two returned his gaze with a slightly sly look.

"Well you heard right, a lot happened leading up to that point but you could say it's a thing now." Pronk replied as Bucky started to walk to the other side of the room.

"But you know, Judy also talked a lot about you…" Bucky said still looking at Nick.

Nick raised an eyebrow at Bucky. "Oh? I hope it's only been good things."

Bucky at this point was now behind the fox as Pronk was in front, the duo walking up a little closer to him. "Oh believe me it's only been good things, good things combined with a few points of, interest…"

The two's tone complimented their grin as they seemed to be slowly surrounding the fox, Nick starting to feel suspicious of their actions as he replied.

"I-Is that so… And uh, what things might that be?"

Almost in instinct Nick felt himself slowly start to back away, but as he was moving he got blocked against Bucky's chest. The antelope slowly put both of his hooved fingers around the fox's shoulder.

"Well, a certain little bunny told us her partner had an interest in _other males_."

Pronk now approaching the nervous and blushing fox from the front also put one of his hooves around his other shoulder. "And that this partner of hers may have particular interest in being dominated by tall prey…"

Nick's awkwardness was shown all over his face as even his body couldn't help nervously shake as the two caressed him. "W-Wait hold up guys! You got the wrong idea, Judy is just trying to-"

"Sssshhh." Pronk suddenly hushed as he put his muzzle uncomfortably close to the fox's own, Nick's muzzle reflexively scrunching up in response. "No need for explaining... we know what you want."

Without a single hint of hesitation Pronk pulled up Nick by the scruff of his shirt, and started giving him a deep kiss on the lips. The fox himself was completely taken away from shock and couldn't even get the chance to back up, due to Bucky still holding him from behind.

And just as Nick was in the peak of his confusion, a sudden strange flash blinded his eyes. He blinked for a few seconds as it took time for his eyes to adjust back to the light, and before he knew it, Pronk wasn't kissing him anymore.

Nick stared at Pronk for a moment as the antelope wore only an innocent smile on his face. And a few moments later his brain began to register where that strange flash came from. Looking over to his right, Nick saw a hole in a wall. And behind that hole, he could see Judy giving him a shit eating grin. It wasn't just a random blinding flash; It was the flash of a camera! But that hole wasn't there before though, there was a pillow lying against the wall before... when did it get uncovered?

Snickers started to break out between the two mammals in front of him, interrupting the fox's thoughts. "Haha oh man you should have seen the look on your face, we got you so hard!" Pronk exclaimed before letting out a loud laugh, Bucky joining him before talking up.

"Pronk your acting was amazing! You looked like you actually wanted to fuck him and everything!"

Pronk laughed even more in response. "No no, your acting was great! Like I never even heard you respond so damn smoothly to anyone like that before, not even at a bar."

The two laughed together for a moment before they both looked back at the still slightly dazed and blushing fox, who was taking time to soak in what was even happening.

Pronk started to speak towards Nick. "Man Judy got you so good! We had this whole thing planned out before you even got here. We would never actually force ourselves on you or nothing, we were… just…"

But suddenly Pronk's words trailed off as his expression turned into bewilderment, Bucky also doing the same thing.

Nick in turn didn't understand why their expression changed until he noticed where their gaze had shifted. Following their eyes the fox looked down at himself, and at his crotch. And without him even having notice, he was sporting a painfully obvious erection right down the side of his pants.

And in that instance Nick's blush became heavier as a slight panic rose up in him. He quickly turned his head over back to the hole in the wall and saw Judy, staring in complete shock. Feeling sobered up, the fox quickly put his paws on his crotch in a lame attempt to cover up what had already been seen.

"W-Wait hold on!" Nick started to desperately shout at the three as Bucky pointed one of his digits down.

"Uh dude.. is that.."

"No!" Nick suddenly denied, before shaking his head. "I-I mean yes, but it's.. "

Nick was desperately thinking of some kind of excuse but nothing came to him, he had never felt so flabbergasted in his life.

Suddenly a small smile turned on Pronk's face. "W-Wait a second are.. do you, actually like other guys and like, prey?"

Nick rubbed the back of his head as he regained some of his senses. "I-I mean maybe… I, never exactly was with one but... I don't have a problem with either exactly; I can't say I wanted anyone to know this way though…"

Bucky's grin widened in response. "Holy crap, dude we-"

"Bucky!" Pronk suddenly said in a hushed tone as he roughly pulled at his shirt for a second.

"Augh! Hey wha-"

Bucky's irritation disappeared as he saw the strangely serious expression on Pronk, who motioned towards the other side of the room before talking up to Nick. "Uhm can you excuse us for quick second, we need to talk, in private."

Suddenly the two scurried off into the corner leaving the further confused fox in the middle of the room.

"Dude this is it, this is our chance!" Pronk said now wearing a light grin as Bucky only looked at him confused.

"Pronk what do you…"

"I told you I have a thing for fox's, right? And I know you also have a thing for pred's, male or no. Judy has already been with us, and the two of them are partners together, so do you think I'd really be a far stretch given the situation, to get some fox action too?"

Realization suddenly lite up over Bucky's face. "Holy shit your right! Oh jeez I.. I never thought we'd actually get this chance, and with Nick Wilde of all people… A-And like he's an officer too, I didn't realize how badly I wanted this Pronk!"

Pronk suddenly shook Bucky. "Calm down Bucky! We can't fuck this up, we got lucky enough with Judy, but we can take this to the next level, we gotta be smooth here alright?"

Nick continued to stand in place as he blankly stared at the two talking; neither of them seemed to hve realizde he could hear everything they were saying…

As the two continued , Nick could hear what he assumed was Judy walking over and meekly opening up the door behind him. Nick turned his head back to see the bunny wearing a nervous smile on her face.

"Uhhm Hey Nick… I uh, I didn't realize..."

"Judy!" Nick exclaimed in a whiney tone as he slumped his shoulders and looked away from her.

"I-I wasn't going to say anything okay."

Judy replied sympathetically as she turned her gaze to Pronk and Bucky. "And uhm, are they still talking?"

Nick sighed. "Yeah… I almost wish I couldn't hear them though, they want to convince me to actually have sex with them now."

Judy looked up at Nick curiously. "Well… do you want to?"

Nick looked down at Judy in mild shock before his expression turned a little apathetic. He scratched the back of his head. "Well, I guess I'd be lying if I said the thought isn't crossing my mind. But I can't say I'm too happy about it right now, given the _context._ " Nick said as he glared and squinted his eyes at Judy.

"Okay look I-I just, meant it as a bad prank! You were constantly teasing me, and I wanted to get you back, a-and I didn't think… well, that would happen..."

Judy said pointing down at the Nick's crotch, to which the fox swatted her hand away.

"Stop pointing at it!"

But as the pair was talking, two roommates, done with their conversation, approached them with a nervous but friendly smile on their faces.

Pronk spoke up first "Uh hey Nick… So like, we just wanted to say we think the fact you're the first fox in the force here and that you work with Judy is awesome, and-"

"And you two want to have sex with me, right?" Nick blurted out as he crossed his arms. The two's expression soured as they both realized Nick probably heard everything they said.

Almost instantly, the two glared at each other and started shouting.

"I told you, you were being too loud dude! How the hell can we be smooth if he already knows the entire plan." Bucky started as Pronk reacted just as angrily.

"Oh like you were doing any better when you practically blurted out that he had a nice ass! We had one chance to do this, and you're screwing it up!

"I'm screwing it up!? I'm not the one that blurted out this brilliant idea of fucking Nick while thinking I couldn't be heard!"

"Dude, you're yelling that out right now, in front of him!"

"Uhm, guys?"

"Well exxcuuusee me for actually trying to be open about the fact that I want to fuck him, unlike your dumb plan to-"

"Guys!" Nick shouted out as the two finally ceased their arguing, the fox looking at them both with paws on his hips.

"Look fellas… While I'm sure virgin Judy here was hard to-"

"I am NOT a virgin!" Judy suddenly shouted out interrupting him, Nick mostly not acknowledging her as he flicked his paw at her.

"Right right… well, while no longer virgin Judy here was probably hard to convince, I am much more, reasonable. Now that's not to say I do it with anyone, and these circumstances are hardly that good… Buuutttt If you guys can maybe convince fluff over here to erase that photo she took, and never mention this to anyone else, I may just be able to make your dream come true."

The two's expression went a little wide eyed in excitement as Pronk and Bucky turned their heads over to Judy.

"Uhm.. Judy?" Pronk said a little pleadingly as the rabbit let out a sigh.

"Alright fine, if everyone here is okay with it I don't see why not… but you two owe me for getting rid of my bragging rights, and I get to watch."

Pronk and Bucky practically jumped up in excitement as without hesitation they gave each other a big high five. "Yes were in!" Buck said as Pronk only laughed giddily in response.

Nick rolled his eyes at their response and walked up closer to the two, putting on a smug grin. "Alright, you two nerds done high fiving? Cause I was just thinking that I might need some help getting this shirt off."

"W-Wait hold on!" Buck suddenly said excitingly as he quickly ran over to the closest, shuffling through things in a hurry.

"I know I have one... aha!"

Bucky suddenly turned around towards Nick, holding a slightly slim police shirt and dark blue matching underwear; both rather tight fitting.

"You have got to be kidding me..."

Nick said as Pronk gleamed in excitement. "Oh yeah I forgot we had that! And I bet that one's just his size, nice thinking!"

Bucky looked at Nick with a wide but slightly meek grin. "So… what do you say?"

* * *

Nick looked down at himself with a light frown. He indeed did fit in the uniform fairly well, though even being slim it was just a tad small for him. Both Pronk and Bucky at this point only had their own underwear on, both admiring the fox in front of them.

"Woah, that looks super good on you man!" Bucky said as Pronk chimed in.

"Yeah it's really sexy, you work the underwear well!"

Nick did appreciate the compliments, but it still felt a little odd to wear. He looked down behind him at his butt, the underwear even having a little hole for his tail as he wiggled it a little. "Well, it does a good job of extenuating at least."

Suddenly another flash was seen over Nick as a camera click echoed in the room. Judy was eagerly taking a few pictures of Nick, with a smile on her face.

"Hey, what are you doing!?"

Nick shouted as Judy looked down at her phone. "What I'm just… capturing the moment is all."

Nick crossed his arms. "Carrots the whole point of me doing this is so I don't have any evidence of tonight, you can't just be taking pictures!"

"I know but.. but the pictures aren't for showing off or anything! I swear I'll delete the first one I took and never show these to anyone, or even mention them, alright? There just... for myself."

Nick raised an eyebrow at Judy. "Just for yourself, huh? Jeez Judy, I didn't take you for being a bunny into pred's, let alone sexy orange furred fox's." Nick said teasingly with a grin.

Judy giggled, sporting her own seductive grin. "Weelll… I did always say try everything, right? "

"Uhm, guys?" Pronk suddenly said interrupting the two as they looked back at him.

"As incredibly adorable as it is to watch you two flirt with each other, I believe Nick has other business to attend to."

Pronk said sitting down on the bed now fully naked, pointing his fingers down at his erection while Bucky sat beside him, also fully naked.

The fox's gaze quickly turned into one of curiosity as his eyes couldn't help but to gravitate toward the two mammal's members. Wanting to take a closer look the fox walked over to them, and even got on his paws and knees. Almost like examining some kind of toy, Nick started to use one of his paws to feel up the tip of Pronk's member.

"So this is what prey dick looks like huh.. It's a lot different than I thought."

Pronk chuckled between his blushed cheeks. "Don't tell me you've never actually seen it in porn, our dick type isn't too uncommon."

Nick put one of his other paw's around Bucky's member before giving it a light squeeze. "For most of my life I never even had a computer really, the porn I looked at was generic vixen stuff. I always preferred to use my imagination, but clearly I've been missing out."

Nick used his digits to lightly rub various sections of both the mammals dicks, Bucky in particular started to moan out in response.

"Oh god, I-I didn't realize how hot having someone curious about your dick was, I-Is this like, a new fetish?"

Pronk rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up Bucky, can't you see I'm trying to enjoy t-eehh!"

Nick started to jerk off both mammals as a sly grin appeared on his face. "No need to fight fella's, if there's going to be any yelling past this point, it should only be ones of pleasure."

The two getting the picture only nodded their heads in response as they enjoyed Nick's soft furry paws sliding up and down their cocks. There was something particularly arousing for the two about the feeling of the pred's digits in comparison to their own somewhat awkward ones; Nick's were longer and more delicate to the touch, in a way it almost made them even more sensitive to the touch.

Judy meanwhile, in the background, was wearing a hot blushed face and biting down on her lower lip at the sight. She had stripped down to her underwear and one of her own digits had already crept up inside her as she started to self-pleasure; though she was having a little bit of difficulty seeing everything from her angle.

Pronk momentarily found himself looking over at Judy between his heavy breathing and noticed her tilting head. Thinking for a moment, Pronk suddenly put one of his hooved digits on Nick's shoulder; stopping the fox.

"H-Hold on Nick, as fun as your pawjob is, I think I want to get into a better position… Bucky?"

Bucky let out a small huff. "Yeah that's fine, I know what you want to do, but for now I kind of like his paws."

Nick was momentarily confused but didn't have much time to think as Pronk had suddenly lifted the fox up by his hips. In one swift motion, Pronk had turned the fox so that his hands and knees were on their bed alongside the two bovidae.

With Pronk now behind Nick, the mammal grabbed the sides of the fox's hips before gazing hungrily at the sight. He rubbed around Nick's sides before slowly grabbing the edges of the tight fabric holding Nick's underwear up, and pulled it half way down.

Nick with a slightly nervous blush turned his head back towards Pronk. "H-Hey wait a second, this is a little too sudde-eep!" Pronk had roughly grabbed the base of Nick's tail and lifted it up to get a better view of his hole.

"Take it easy back there, fox's tails are very sensitive!" Nick shouted in protest as Bucky suddenly motioned one of Nick's paws to grab a hold of his dick. "Don't worry man, Pronk knows what he's doing, you're gonna love this."

A small shiver was sent down Nick's spine as he felt something strangely wet pressed up against his tail hole, followed by a light snicker coming from behind him. And without another word Pronk began to slowly insert his tongue inside the fox's anus.

Nick's finger's lightly curled up around Bucky's erection as his face contorted from the rather new sensation. The fox wasn't sure if he was feeling weirded out by what was happening or gaining pleasure from it, probably both.

Bucky seeing Nick's reaction gently put one of his fingered hooves on the side of the fox's face, and turned his head so they were making eye contact. "You know, he's not the only one good with his tongue..."

Bucky, moving his head forward, pressed his muzzle against Nick's own, and began gently caressing the inside of the fox's mouth with his own tongue. And although Nick was new to the strangely arousing feeling he was getting from behind him, he didn't let that stop him from enjoying the larger prey's kiss.

Eventually the fox found his own body naturally relaxing and getting used to the feeling of both the mammal's tongues pushed inside him. The odd sensation from Pronky's rim job began to feel oddly soothing as he continued go at it. Nick's erection had begun to slowly but surely erect itself, and, In turn, Nick found himself able to further enjoy Bucky's french kissing as he allowed himself to dance his own tongue alongside his; all the while jerking Bucky off.

However to Nick's dismay, even with his eyes closed, he saw a slight flash of Judy's camera alongside the clicking sound it made. His eye's shot open and looked over in irritation at the rabbit that had taken another picture.

Nick pulled back his muzzle from Bucky's as he look over at her. "Judy at least turn your flash off for christ sake! You're killing the mood here."

Judy frowned a little as she looked down at her phone. "O-Oh r-right, uh sorry!"

Pronk promptly retreated his own tongue from Nick and brought his head back up. "That's alright Judy, I think it's about time we get to the real fucking anyways."

Suddenly putting Nick's attention back to the antelope, Bucky put his hoof on the top of Nick's head and guided him down right towards his member; the mammal laying his slightly leaking cock right up against the fox's muzzle.

"So Nick, you ever suck off a prey before?" Bucky teased as he smiled down at the fox.

Nick holding on a blush replied. "I uh, haven't sucked anyone's dick before actually…"

Bucky gave Nick a look of shock as Pronk did the same, while tilting his head to the side of Nick. "Wait a second.. have you, never been with a guy, like at all?"

Nick looked off to the side in annoyance. "Yeah so, you got a problem with that?"

Suddenly Pronk and Bucky made eye contact with each other, their gaze fixated intensely on one another for a second.

There was a brief moment of silence in the air before suddenly, with no hesitation, they bent there upper body forward and started shaking their hooves.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors, shoot!"

They both shouted in unison as Pronk put down paper, and Bucky put down rock. Pronk jeered his hands up in the air in victory, as Bucky slumped and groaned in defeat.

Nick blinked in confusion, Pronk letting out a small giggle at his bewilderment. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about it Nick, this victory just means I get to be the one to claim your ass first!" Pronk putting his hooves around the sides of Nick's hips once again placed his tip softly up against the fox's pucker.

Nick looked back at Pronk nervously. "W-Wait hold on a second, shouldn't you maybe first use your fingers to, open me up a little?"

"Well, that's kind of what the rim job was for dude. Not to mention, we got pretty small dicks for our size, so it allows us to get with smaller partners easier."

Bucky rubbed the side of Nick's ears to calm him. "Don't worry about it man, Pronk will start you off slow and steady. And if it ever feels like it's too much to handle…" Bucky started to rub his cock lightly against the fox's lips. "You can just suck on this for comfort."

As Nick was about to open his mouth to quip back at Bucky, the only sound that he let out was an airy, unexpected groan as Pronk swiftly plopped the tip of his member inside him. After Nick's small yelp the antelope continued to slowly push himself further inside Nick. "Oooohh my gosh, you really are tight Nick!" Pronk let out his own satisfied moan as he gripped tighter at the fox's hips and continued his slow insertion.

Nick's body quivered as the foreign object was pushed passed his unexplored walls. But for as slightly painful as the experience was, Nick soon found his own fully erect cock getting light jolts of pleasure, despite the fact nobody was even touching it. He certainly wasn't by any means naive about how anal sex worked, but the fox had never experienced it first hand in any capacity; and he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it.

And in that same instance, Nick felt Bucky's dick start to slide up and down the side of his mouth. "Come on Nick, I can't just sit and stare at you any longer, give me some attention to." Bucky said with heavy breathing.

Getting the picture, Nick tried his best to relax his body even as it was being penetrated, and eventually moved his muzzle over a good portion of Bucky's dick and started sucking him off. He was greeted with some gentle strokes through his head fur as Bucky joined his roommate in moaning. "Haaah, y-yeah just like that man. U-Use your tongue a little more, that's the most important part of giving good head."

Nick followed his advice and leaned his head down further on Bucky's dick while slowly swirling his long tongue across all sides of it. And simultaneously, Pronk's hips suddenly aligned up perfectly against Nick's behind as he finally lodged his full length inside the fox. "Aaaah, p-perfect. See, that wasn't so hard, huh? But I guess you're too busy to respond, so we'll just do talking for yeah."

Pronk slowly started to move his hips back and slide his member out of Nick, going back to about half of his length, before the antelope with one swift motion, pushed his cock all the way back inside him. This elicited a muffled moan from the fox as Bucky began to find a nice, quick rhythm.

Bucky, getting more into the heat of it, couldn't help but move his hooves around the fox's ears and head fur as he also started trying to keep Nick's head down on his crotch. "H-Holy shit dude, I didn't know a fox's silver tongue, nnggh, c-could be used for this too."

Nick began to almost move his eyes into the back of his head as all the cogs in his body started clicking. Any strange feeling of nervousness, pain, and uncertainty had been flushed out by the continually welling feeling of pleasure the fox ended up receiving. At some point during this session, the dull thud of Pronk's dick continuously being plowed into him had turned from a small derived pleasure, into one that felt like shockwaves.

His red cock at this point was fully swelled and leaking over the bed as it continued to twitch every time the antelope pushed his length inside Nick. The heavy scent of musk hit Nick every time he had to breathe, due to Bucky's dick being kept inside his maw; Nick didn't even realize his body could react this way to the scent of a another guy. The fox even derived some kind of pleasure just from being kept down and sucking Bucky's cock in the first place.

As Nick became more used to the previously unfamiliar situation, the fox could feel his confidence swelling back inside him. Taking it a step further Nick started to rock his hips back and forth against Pronk's thrusting while simultaneously putting more effort into swirling his tongue around Bucky's member while even bobbing his muzzle lightly.

The two were initially surprised by the fox suddenly taking charge, but their shock was soon accompanied by a devious smile. "O-Oh damn, looks like our little fox is finally getting into it. Guess It's time to t-take this up a notch then!"

Taking Nick's action as a challenge, Pronk, immediately after his statement, leaned himself forward and grabbed the sides of Nick's waist. Now having a strong grip, the antelope pulled his cock almost all the way out, right before plunging himself straight back inside the fox with reckless abandon.

Nick had to stop himself from gritting his teeth at the sudden increase in speed, so instead he focused himself even further on Bucky's cock and simply muzzled his own moaning with it. Bucky was by no means complaining from Nick's action however, in fact he almost wanted to pull the fox back a little bit. "O-Oh s-shit! Pronk! L-Lighten up It's… I'm not gonna last long at this rate!"

Pronk grunted between each fierce thrust he gave Nick as he only barley managed to talk between them. "Unnff! T-That's the plan stupid, I-I've been holding back for far t-too long, aaaah fuck!" Almost as if in some type of retaliation to Nick, Pronk suddenly reached his hand around and gave the fox's dick a strong grip; eliciting a small yip from him. "Hehe.. A-And you're going to join us, foxy."

Nick couldn't help but whine at Pronk's sudden touch, the antelope was jerking him off pretty fiercely while still giving full attention to his own rough pounding. Even without his touch, Nick was already leaking and getting close to the edge. Nick had to practically use every ounce of his will power just to stop himself from cumming right away. And Bucky seemed to be in the same boat, his hips were almost automatically being pulsated upward in Nick's maw and his eyes glazed off in the distance.

But the three of them weren't the only ones getting close. Judy had by this point completely thrown her phone off to the side, along with per panties. Two of her furry digits were lodged deep inside her as the other paw was simply used for support to help the rabbit arch her back in pleasure.

The only sound that reverberated in the room at this point was the various cries and moans of the four horny mammals. They were all completely lost in the heat of the moment and only had one thought in their mind; to cum. It stopped becoming a long winded battle to see who could last longer and instead turned into a sprint to the finish, to see who could cum quicker.

And the first to pass the finish line was Pronk. His eyes were fully closed and his speech had reverted to only primal grunts and moans, and before he had even been aware of it, his orgasm came. With one last, hard thrust, Pronk slammed himself into Nick and curled up his hooves into Nick's sides as he finally released his load deep inside the fox's hole.

Bucky, his eyes still glazed and distant, was huffing and puffing with all the might his lungs allowed him too. Meekly pushing both of his hooves down on Nick's head, he pushed his hips upward and released a torrent of his own seed right into the fox's throat.

Nick felling Pronk roughly grip near the base of Nick's knot while he and Bucky both started orgasming inside him, quickly shot out his own seed all over the underside of the bed. Any moaning he was letting out was muffled by Bucky's dick still inside his muzzle.

And last. but not least, Judy after having witnessed the end to the three's little act, curled her digits on the floor as her other paw helped her achieve her own rather intense orgasm; fluids spurting out of her as she moaned loudly throughout the room.

And almost in unison, all four the mammals in the room, collapsed. Now the only thing heard breaking out in the room were the sounds of heavy panting.

Pronk laid his whole body on top of Nick, while lolling out his tongue. "Holy shit dude… that was…"

"Amazing?" Nick replied breathlessly with a grin on his face, Bucky having already collapsed on his side.

"Aaahh… P-Pronk… I don't think we can go for a second time..."

Bucky, after his sentence, let out a slight groan as he forced himself to sit back up on the bed, looking down at Nick. "Hey Nick… do you think we can get a rain check on like, maybe giving me a chance at anal next time?"

Nick in turn used what little energy he had to sit up right against the wall. "Hmm, perhaps. I certainly can't deny that was fun, even if draining… And maybe a little painful, how the hell do males get away with fucking each other every day?"

Judy groaned as she stretched herself off the floor, most of her energy already having returned to her. "You get used to it. Now then…"

Judy somewhat casually put back on her panties and clothing as she looked back at the three with a smile. "I expect you all to be back up and running by tomorrow, I want to join in next time!"

The three mammals looked back at Judy dumbfounded."Eer... why tomorrow? Can't we take a little… break." Nick responded.

Judy's grin widened as she took out her phone. Opening up the app, she showed the three mammals all the various pictures of them during sex.

With the exception of Nick, Pronk and Bucky seemed impressed.

"Woah those pics are actually like, super-hot!" Pronk exclaimed as Bucky spoke up afterward.

"Yeah like, there even in focus.. how the hell did you do that?"

Judy giggled proudly. "Well I learned to-"

"Judy! What the hell! A-Are you... blackmailing us to have sex with you!? You specifically said you wouldn't show anyone!"

Judy looked at Nick in slight confusion before suddenly giggling and putting on a smug expression. "Well, It's called a h-"

"Don't you dare even say those words!" Nick said in irritation at Judy.

But the rabbit seemed unimpressed by Nick and put a paw on her hip as he approached her, the fox slightly weak kneed.

"I thought we agreed to-"

But Judy instantly shut his trap with one of her paws. "Nick you stupid fox… I'm not actually going to show these images to anyone!"

Nick's anger dissipated as he looked at her in confusion. "Wait, but… then why did you…"

Judy rolled her eyes as she threw Nick her phone. "Why don't you figure it out yourself."

Without even saying another word the rabbit exited the room and closed the door on him. Bucky and Pronk both put their arms around Nick and started to go through the pictures on Judy's phone, still in front of Nick.

Bucky giggled as he paused at a photo. "Hey check this one out, Nick looks like he's in heaven on my dick!"

Nick rolled his eyes. "Okay guys seriously, can we-"

"Woah dude, look!"

As they scrolled through more pictures they all the sudden saw pictures of Judy. She had taken photos of herself with just one paw while masturbating in a few various positions.

"Seriously, how the hell can she take such good photos with one hand!?" Bucky said In confusion.

"It's probably those bunny paws, they got good flexibility."

Suddenly the pictures ended on a close up of Judy simply holding one of her paws in half a heart shape near her chest. "Hey, this one's pretty cute!" Pronk exclaimed as Bucky nudged the bewildered fox. "Maybe it's a little message, huh?"

Nick grabbed the phone from the two and stared at the photo for a second.

"Hey you know, now you have pictures of Judy naked right? So in a way… it's kind of even." Bucky said as Pronk nodded.

"Yeah dude, now you can both black mail each other! Wait, I think that just cancels them out then."

"That's not the point you idiots." Nick said as he closed down the phone. And without saying much more he started to grab for his clothes and head out the door, wearing only boxers.

"H-Hey wait a minute." Pronk suddenly said halting the fox's movement. "You guys will like… definitely come back, right?" Pronk said inquisitively as Bucky gazed at the fox.

Nick laughed in response and flashed them a toothy grin. "Don't worry guys, I'll be back. In fact..."

Nick looked at the blank screen on Judy's phone.

"I think you may be seeing a whole lot more of me around here."


End file.
